


The Youtube Halloween Party Gone Wrong

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Septipiler - Freeform, Vampires, dont know what tags to add, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Jack throw a YouTube Halloween party, but it goes terribly wrong This also a Septipiler story Youtubers in the story, Markpilier, Jacksepticeye, Bob, Wade, Matthias and Amanda, J-Fred, Ryan, Tyler Oakley, Pewdiepie,</p><p>if someone can tell me more tags to add please i'm still new to the Markipilier, Jacksepticeye and youtube fanfiction so i dont know the tags very well for these kinds of stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youtube Halloween Party Gone Wrong

There was a week before Bob and Jack's big YouTube Halloween Party. Bob and the gang had to go party shopping and also get Halloween costumes so Wade and Mark tagged along so they all could go get their costumes from the mall.

Jack's doorbell rang and Mark and Bob were at the door, Jack opened the door and smiled at his boyfriend and best friend and hugged them both and kissed Mark and let them in. "Let me just get my jacket and wallet and we can hit the mall." We are stopping to pick up Wade on the way" Bob said. "Ok that's fine" Jack said.

Jack went up to his room and got his black jacket and wallet and headed back downstairs and locked up his house and him, Bob and Mark hopped into Bob's car. Mark and Jack sat in the back and Bob was driving and they made their way to Wade's house. Bob pulled into Wade's driveway and honked the horn and Wade looked out his window and saw Bob's car and he grabbed his coat and wallet and keys to the house and locked up. Wade got in the front seat he gave Bob a high five and waved to Mark and Jack who were cuddling up in the backseat.

They made their way to the mall once there Bob found a parking spot and they all headed inside and went to the Halloween store. Mark already planned on being a vampire and Jack was going to be a zombie. Bob and Wade were dressing up as the blues brothers. Mark went to the vampire section and got his costume a black suit with a black and red cap and fake vampire teeth and blood capsules. Jack got his costume which was a zombie from the movie zombie land. Then Wade and Bob found their costumes.

Once they got their costumes Jack grabbed the party favors and once they were all done they deiced to head over to the food court for lunch, after lunch they headed back home and relaxed. The week flew by and it was finally Halloween. Jack and Bob were setting up the warehouse for the party with music, food and all the stuff they bought from the store. Wade and Mark came in through the backdoor in their costumes and Mark snuck up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around him and nibbled on his neck with his fake fangs making blood drip down.

Jack yelled out "MARK!" he laughs and Mark let go and smiled at him "got you, your mine forever." Jack smiled "I'm always yours." The rest of the party guest arrived including Amanda and Matthias, Mark's friend Jen, Matthias's brother J-Fred, Ryan, Tyler and Felix. Felix dressed up as superman.

Bob got into his costume and joined Wade making the pair complete as the blues brothers. Amanda was a devil, Jen was a cat, J-Fred was a robot, Ryan was Chucky, Matthias was a werewolf, Tyler was batman. The party was in full swing everybody was dancing and having a good time. Mark had to use the little vampires room so he kissed Jack and told him he'd be right back. Jack nodded and went to get a drink he made blood red punch. Mark headed upstairs to the bathroom and headed inside.

When he was done he washed his hands and dried them and headed back into the hallway and down the hallway he heard someone call out his name. Mark looked around and called out "hello, who's there?" Mark heard his name again down the hall and he followed the voice into a room where a girl around Jack's height, she was also dressed as a vampire.

Mark jumped back "who, who are you?" The lady vampire walked up to Mark's tall form and looked him up and down and licked her lips. "You don't need to know my name red haired one, for you will become my pet tonight." With a flick of her wrist the door slammed shut. Mark screamed out as the lady vampire jumped him and sank her fangs into his white pale neck. Mark placed his hand on his neck and felt two bite marks and the lady vampire looked and smiled at him and inside his head Mark heard her voice.

"Let your body die my pet and soon you will become mine, it will only hurt for a few minutes." The lady vampire smirked standing next to the window the moonlight giving off a creepy light shone on her face she waited for the right moment. Mark felt his vision get blurry and he placed his hand on his chest he felt his heartbeat get slower and slower until he felt it no more and he fell to the ground with a heavy thump. The girl vampire smiled and ran a finger down his cheek "sorry I had to kill you my pet but it was for your own good, no one can save you now unless you do my plan. You will wake up soon my pet for now I will wait."

Jack was getting worried about Mark so he told Bob to watch the party and all and he headed upstairs and looked around for Mark, he looked in the bathroom and saw he wasn't in there. Jack walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and saw the door was shut and he knew he didn't shut that door. Jack tried the handle but it was locked. The vampire lady heard the doorknob rattle and she deiced to let whoever was at the door in, she hid in the closet as soon as she unlocked the door. Jack walked inside the room and let out the loudest cussing and scream.

Jack's voice and scream was all heard from the house and Matthias and the rest of the gang ran up the stairs. Matthias was first to enter the room and his face paled at the sight seeing Mark's un-moving body on the ground. "Jack, this isn't funny what is going on!" Matt I don't know, I came up here and i saw Mark and he's, he's." Matt looked horrified "He's what?" "He's dead!" Matt was shocked "what!, no" Matt got down on the ground and put his head on Mark's chest praying to hear a heartbeat but there was nothing, no beat no nothing Mark's chest was still as a grave.

Matt started crying "Mark, no wake up!" he tried CPR on Mark but nothing worked Mark was gone. Jack, what happened?!" "I don't know, should we call the cops?" "No, it's Halloween the cops may think its a prank or something, i don't know we should just, here lay his body on the bed. J-Fred with a heavy heart helped Felix placing Mark's body on the guest bed.

Jack stood next to Mark's body slowly weeping into his chest and Matt looked more closely at Mark's neck. "Jack is that Mark's makeup or are those bites real?" Jack ran his fingers across Mark's cold neck and felt the bite marks. "They're real!" "Oh my god, Mark was bitten by a vampire, but I thought they were fake?!"

"I guess not, there isn't much we can do now, it seems his body has been drained of his blood and his heartbeat just stopped when it happened, we can't do anything now, I don't know how we are going to tell his mom and his fans, come on we have to go." Matt placed the sheets over Mark's body and everybody left the room with heavy hearts and tears running down their cheeks.

Once everybody was gone, Mark started breathing again but his heart still did not beat he was cold and he got up and looked at himself in the mirror he had two sharp fangs and he was white as a ghost even more white then the make-up he put on. Mark placed a hand on his chest and moved it like it was burned when he felt no heartbeat under his palm. "What the hell is going on, am I dead but I'm breathing but I have no heartbeat how is this possible, ouch!" Mark cut himself on his new fangs.

The lady vampire stepped out of the closet "oh my pet you look beautiful, I know you have allot of questions. "You! what did you do to me!" Mark reached for her neck in vein of choking her. She flicked her wrist and Mark was stopped in his tracks and pushed back on the bed. "Tisk, Tisk my pet." "Stop calling me that! i am not your pet! and who the hell are you?"

"I am Nightfire I am a vampire from the 1800's, I come out each year on Halloween and claim a tall young man to become my pet for the night, then i will either give them back their life or if they disobey me i will turn them into ash with one flick of my wrist. So it's either you do as i say tonight or you will never see your boyfriend again! who thinks you're dead anyway. Mark started to cry and red tears spilled from his eyes. "What, no Jack thinks I'm dead, I need to go tell him I'm not!" "I wouldn't do that pet, one sniff of his blood and you will pounce on him and kill him in an instant!"

"Now you will come with me and help me with my plan tonight, there is a guy I have been hunting for years well his son that is, I already killed his farther a while back and now his son needs to go." "What, I'm not going to help you kill a person!" "It's either you help me or you don't come back ever again." Mark sighed he really wanted to come back and all. "Ok, I'll help you." "Good, come then you have vampire strength and now you can fly.

Mark smiled he always wanted to fly but he sighed knowing this was not going to be a fun night as he planned. Nightfire opened the window and he and her flew out of the window into the night. Matt and Jack got a whole of Mark's mom and told her all that happened, Mark's mom didn't believe it at first and wanted to see for herself so she came over to the warehouse. There was a knock at the backdoor and Jack went to it with tears running down his face and tear stained cheeks.

Jack opened it and saw Mark's mom with a confused look on her face, "Ok Matt tell me what is going on?" Jack sighed "we were all having a good time and Mark went to the bathroom and he didn't come back down and Sean went to check on him and he screamed. I ran up there and he was in the bedrom and Mark was lying on the ground I thought Jack was just playing a prank on me but when I went to check on Mark, he was gone."

Mark's mom sighed "show me his body Matt." Matt nodded and let Mark's mom up to the guestroom with Jack trailing behind the rest of the guests went home with only Wade and Felix stayed downstairs to watch the main room of the warehouse. Matt opened the door and gasped Mark's body was gone.

"But, what he was right here." Mark's mom got a little mad "Matt, Jack are you sure this isn't a Halloween prank, come on Mark are you in the closet or something?" "Ms. Fischbach we aint lying, Mark was here and not alive I even checked him for a pulse he didn't have one. Jack was there to. Mark's mom looked at each person in the room. "Well did you guys call the cops?" "No we didn't want to because they would think it was a prank being Halloween and all. "Well I think we should because now you say Mark was dead and now his body is missing?" I fear someone stole his body?" "What sick minded jerk would do such an evil thing?" "I don't know but we are going to the station now, come on!"

Matt and Jack followed Mark's mom out of the warehouse with sad faces. Bob, Wade, J-Fred, Ryan and Felix stayed behind to watch the warehouse. Mark and Nightfire flew to the house where this guy was. "So why you going after this guy anyway?" "Because i hate the guy, he made a fool of my sister and now he needs to pay. So I want you to go in there bite him but do not kill him just knock him out. Bite him until you hear his heartbeat slow down to death, do not let it stop though I will finish that."

Mark sighed and nodded and flew up to the open window of this kid, Mark walked into his room and he heard the pounding of the guy's heartbeat. Mark's new vampire senses took over letting his fangs out and he walked over to the side of the bed and pounced on him before the man could even scream. Mark covered his mouth and sank his fangs into his neck, Mark drank his blood and heard his heartbeat getting slower and slower with each beat he remembered to pull back before it stopped.

Mark let his fangs retract back out of the man's neck and he slipped into his arms and Mark sighed and picked him up and he felt the guy barely breathing and he was wondering what Nightfire would do to him. Mark floated back down in front of Nightfire and lay him in the grass in front of her. The guy was out cold but he was still alive by a thread. "Ah good job pet, now you have done the deed I thank you I will let you become human again but I cannot bring you back to the warehouse and I will have to leave you in pain for a few hours, I'm sorry Mark."

Nightfire took her claw and ripped out the guy's heart and ate it. Mark was about to throw up watching her eat the guy's heart. With a flick of Nightfires wrist Mark felt a jolt go though his chest and he was knocked on his back, with a groan he placed his hand on his chest and he felt his heart beating again. It was beating so fast, his chest hurt this is what Nightfire meant with pain. Mark tried his best to walk to the warehouse, his feet hurt and so did his chest and it felt like he was having a heart attack and anxiety attack all at the same time.

Mark made it to the warehouse and collapsed into the grass on his back breathing hard and he passed out. Matt and J-Fred saw a figure fall to the ground outside and they looked at each other and J-Fred grabbed a knife from the kitchen and Matt grabbed a bat that was hanging on the wall. Matt reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door. They yelled and stopped in their tracks when they saw Mark's body lying in the grass.

Matt, its Mark's body but wait is he breathing?" As J-Fred saw Mark's chest moving up and down with each breath he took. J-Fred got down on his knees and placed his head on Mark's chest and gasped back "Matt, he's alive! his heart is beating but it's very fast. Matt was scared and very confused but he dropped down to Mark's side next to J-Fred and put two fingers on Mark's neck.

Matt pulled back his fingers like they were burned when he felt Mark's strong pulse against his fingers. "Oh my god you're right he's alive all right but what the hell man we just saw him in the guestroom dead as a doorknob, I'm so confused right now!"

Mark slowly started to wake up "ugh, my head and chest." Mark hey buddy, you okay?" "Yeah I am but my head hurts like someone has hit me with a rock and my chest hurts like my heart is going to explode. J-Fred lay his head back on Mark's chest he couldn't tell one beat from the next, Mark's heart was beating too fast to tell. "Yeah, you're heart is beating way to fast. The sound of your heartbeat don't sound good, so Matt help me."

Matt and J-Fred with their strength carried Mark inside the warehouse and laid him on the couch, Matt go call Jack and Bob and Mark's mom and tell them to get here now!" J-Fred took Mark's wrist and timed his pulse, which was at 120bpm and climbing.

"Joey it hurts!" Mark yelled out and his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out again. J-Fred felt Mark's heartbeat stop for the second time that night. "Mark! no, you are not dying on me again." Matt call 911 now!" Matt did so and J-Fred tried in vain to save Mark. Bob and the gang busted in. "Matt, what is going on!" "It's Mark, we found him alive, it's a long story I don't know what is going on with him, he was alive and his heartbeat was so fast and it just stopped again and we called 911 to save him."

Sirens were heard and medics bust into the warehouse and gently pushed J-Fred off of Mark and got to work on him "Ok, we need to roll!" "Wait, I'm his mom!" "Ok, then come with us." An hour later Mark was all ok again and the spell for the fast heart rate went away and his heartbeat was back at a resting rate of 75bpm a doctor came in to check on him and he had to stay overnight to get tests done. They couldn't find what caused his heartbeat to beat so fast and stop but only Mark new the true reason behind that. He decided to keep his mouth shut because no one would really believe him.

Jack came into his room and took Mark's hand "Mark, can you hear me?" Mark groaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack. "Oh, Mark I was so scared I thought I lost you, I don't know what I would do without you." Mark squeezed his hand "I'm here Jack, I'm not going anywhere." Jack sighed and kissed him "Mark can you tell me what happened?"

Mark sighed "I can't Jack, at least not here I will tell you when i get out of this place, ok?" Jack nodded and pulled a chair over and laid his head on the bed next to Mark's side. Mark smiled and ran his hand though Jack's green hair and down his cheek and neck. Mark smiled and slowly fell asleep. Jack sighed and listened to his steady breaths and the soft beeps from the heart monitor showing Mark was still alive and well.

A few days later Mark was all clear and ok to leave the hospital Nightfire was long gone and Mark hoped and prayed she would never come back. They never found that man's body and Mark decided that Nightfire burned his body but he was missing for days and the cops gave up and claimed him dead. Mark and Jack were at Mark's house lying on his bed with Jack laying his head on Mark's chest basking in the sound of Mark's heartbeat thanking god it was still beating and he was here with him.

"So Mark can you tell me now what really happened to you that night?" Mark sighed "you promise not to think I'm crazy or anything?" Jack nodded "Yeah I could never think that Mark, go ahead and tell me." "Ok, at the party you know I had to go to the bathroom and all, well I did that and there was this lady in the guestroom calling my name. So I went in thinking it was a friend or something but no it was this chick named Nightfire who was a vampire. She made me her pet with killing off my human self and turning me into a vampire for that one night and made me kill some guy. "You killed that man that was on the news didn't you?" "Yes I did she wanted me to she said I had to or she wouldn't of let me come back alive. When I did the deed she shocked me and my heartbeat was beating so fast and she gave me a heart attack and all I remember is passing out in the warehouse and on the couch. Then I woke up in the hospital that is all I remember.

Jack was stunned but he is glad to have Mark back with him and everything "Markimoo I'm just glad it's all over and let shop it don't happened again." Mark sighed "yeah, I don't want to go though it again." Jack nodded and kissed him and fell asleep with his head on Mark's chest. Mark smiled and wrapped them up in the blanket and fell asleep.

the end.


End file.
